Love & Death
by Otakukitty2288
Summary: "My Matvey was... H-He was... The only one who ever loved me." RusCan. Human names used. (No longer a one-shot.)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This short story contains character death and really sad moments. Read at your own risK.**

**(I worked really hard on is story to make it as sad as I could! Please enjoy!)**

* * *

"I can't believe you." An angry Matthew slapped Ivan on his head.

Ivan rubbed his head after he felt the pain. "What did I do?"

"You threatened my brother and almost fought him again!" Matthew frowned.

"Matvey, I am sorry." The Russian man said.

"No your not! You say that so I'll forgive you easily so you'll end up doing it again just so I can forgive you again!" Matthew exclaimed, "You always do this kind of shit!"

"Maybe if your brother would stop treating me with disrespect because we are dating, I would not get mad and try to hurt him." Ivan frowned.

"Now your blaming my brother on everything?" The Canadian raised an angry eyebrow.

"Да. Is there a problem with that?" Ivan's demonic aura suddenly appeared.

"You don't scare me, Ivan." Matthew's eyes narrowed. "Unlike everyone else who runs away screaming and crying once they see you."

Ivan was starting to tense up.

"Everyone except for your little psychotic sister and your big sister, who isn't perfect either. They are only ones who apparently love you."

"Заткнись!" Ivan yelled in Russian. "It is not like your family is any better! Alfred is an idiot, Arthur is insane with his imaginary friends, and Francis is one giant pervert!"

"Don't talk about my family!" The angry Canadian shoved the giant Russian. That was the first time he ever did something like that.

"It's not just our families. We're not perfect either." Matthew said. "I mean- Have you seen yourself? You're fat, really tall, scary looking, you drink too much, and you always smell like vodka."

"What about you? You are quiet, too shy, you can not even handle one glass of alcohol, and you are invisible. It is like you do not even exist." Ivan said.

"I'm not invisible!" Matthew yelled.

"Clearly you are! You are the invisible nation that no one has probably even heard about!" Ivan yelled back.

"Well, you are a big, fat nation that's cold hearted!"

"You should not even exist!"

"Maybe, I should go kill myself then!"

"Go right ahead! Kill yourself and see if I care!"

Ivan suddenly realized he went too far. He stopped frowning and looked at Matthew, who still looked angry but had small tears in his eyes.

"If that's the way you feel..." Matthew said before he ran past Ivan and started running up to his room.

"Matvey! Wait!" Ivan chased after him. "I am sorry! Matvey!"

Matthew slammed the door behind him and locked it.

"Matvey!"

In anger and sadness, Ivan punched the wall next to him, realizing he made the biggest mistake ever.

"Fuck!"

He needed to apologize and fix things with Matthew, but he decided to give the upset Canadian some alone time first.

. . .

After a while, Ivan went to try and apologize to Matthew. "Matvey?" Ivan quietly knocked on the door. "Please come on out my little подсолнечник."

Realizing the door was unlocked, the Russian opened the door and saw a sight that put him in a state of shock and horror.

Matthew was standing on a chair with a noose around his neck that was wrapped around the ceiling fan.

The Canadian looked over and saw Ivan and just smiled.

"You were right. I shouldn't exist. I guess I'm just a waste of space of this Earth."

"B-But, Matvey..."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not mad at you anymore and I didn't mean the things I said."

Ivan's eyes filled with tears.

"Goodbye..." Matthew kindly smiled before stepping off the chair and letting the rope choke him.

"Matvey no!" Ivan ran into the room and quickly untied the noose around the Canadian's neck, letting Matthew drop to the floor.

Ivan got onto his knees besides Matthew. "Wh-What have you done?!"

Matthew, who was somehow still barely breathing, smiled kindly at his lover.

"I've made the world a better place..." With those last words, Matthew gave his final breath.

"No..." Ivan's eyes widened. "T-This can not be true..."

"Why would you do this?! Do you not realize how many of us would miss you?!" Ivan cried. "I am so sorry! This is all my fault! Please come back to me, Matvey!"

_~At Matthew's funeral~_

"RUSSIA!" Ivan turned around to see hands quickly grab his neck. Those hands belonged to Alfred, who had rage in his eyes.

"You fucking murdered my brother!" Alfred started to choke him.

"A-America! Let go!"

Arthur and Francis quickly came in and pulled Alfred away.

Ivan gasped for air as he started coughing and gagging. "I... I did not kill Matvey. H-He killed himself."

"Tough shit! You're the one who caused him to commit suicide!" Alfred tried to fight his way through the other two.

"Alfred! Calm down!" Arthur yelled.

"I will never forgive you for this! Never! You hear me you fucking commie bastard?!" Tears started to fill the American's eyes. "How dare you do this to me!" He started to calm down a little. "Mattie was one of the most special people in my life. Now he's gone. Do you know what this feels like?"

"Да, I know how you feel." Ivan said. "But, we have to smile through this feeling. Even if it seems hard, you have to try. I manage to hide my pain everyday." The Russian tried his best to put on a smile.

"Smile for your brother..."

Alfred sighed, "Maybe you can but, I can't."

"Then maybe we should say some nice things about Matthieu." Francis said. "I shall go first..."

"Matthieu was a great son and a wonderful nation. I never regret raising him." The French man smiled.

Alfred once again sighed but then smiled. "Mattie was the best brother I could of asked for."

"My Matvey was..." Ivan began to speak. "H-He was..." Tears started fill Ivan's eyes and began to roll down his cheeks. "The only one who ever loved me." Ivan's smile disappeared soon after that sentence.

The Russian sank down to his knees and began to cry.

"Th-This is all my fault! Matvey only remembered our fight in his last moments of life! I should of said my apologies sooner!"

_"It is okay mon amour."_

For a moment, Ivan thought he had heard his lovers voice.

_"Stay strong for me. I will always be watching you."_

Matthew's spirit was in front of Ivan, looking right at him with a smile on his face. The Canadian's spirit placed his arms around his lover.

_"Je t'aime... Au revoir..."_

Matthew's spirit disappeared, leaving the Russian with a confused yet upset look on his face.

"Matvey..." Ivan whispered to himself. More tears started to stream down Ivan's face.

"Я тоже тебя люблю..."

* * *

**Translations:**

**Mon amour: My love (French)**

**Je t'aime: I love you (French)**

**Au revoir: Goodbye (French)**

**Заткнись: Shut up (Russian)**

**Да: Yes (Russian)**

**Подсолнечник: Sunflower (Russian)**

**Я тоже тебя люблю: I love you too (Russian)**

**. . .**

**I think the translations are correct. I used Google Translate.**

**Thank you for reading! **

**I'll see you guys in the next story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Okay so I decided the story was too short so it's no longer a one-shot.)**

* * *

Ivan sat in his room, alone in the dark. That's where he spent all of his time since his only love died. He refused to come out of his room for almost anything. He stopped going to the Allies meetings, he barely even got to see his sisters, and he could no longer smile through the pain. The worst part was _nobody _cared.

His sisters didn't dare to bother him.

Katyusha would bring Ivan his food whenever he had to eat. She tried to make it as fast as possible too. She couldn't stand to see her brother in a depression like this.

Natalia stopped trying to get Ivan to marry her. She knew it would only make things worse. So, Natalia sat outside her brothers room everyday, waiting for him to come out so she could see him.

This was how Ivan and his family now spent their lives.

Everything had changed since Matthew's death.

. . .

Ivan finally had enough.

He finally had enough of sitting in his dark room all alone and his depression.

Ivan finally decided it was time.

Time to end it all...

. . .

The Russian stared at the gun in his hands.

A crooked smile appeared on his face as he held it up to the side of his head. "Why did I not do this sooner?"

However, Ivan started to hesitate. He had his finger on the trigger but for some reason he couldn't pull it. He couldn't end his life just like that.

"W-Why am I not dead yet? What is keeping me from ending my depressing life?"

The door to Ivan's room slowly opened. "Big brother?" Natalia stood on the doorway. The Belarusian gasped as her eyes widened at the sight she was looking at.

Her brother with a gun to his head.

Natalia ran into the room, knocking the gun away from her brothers hands and hugging him tightly. She started to cry.

Ivan looked down to the gun on the floor and then to his little sister. "Get our of my room..."

"_Why?!" _Natalia looked up at her brother with tears in her eyes. "_Why_ would you kill yourself?!"

"I am tired of being depressed. I no longer want to see you and big sister be upset over me." Ivan said.

"Then be happy and smile. Come out of your room and be happy. Smile for everyone like you used to." Natalia cried.

Ivan sighed, "How can I be happy if I have no one to love or to love me back?"

"I love you! Big sister loves you!" Natalia exclaimed. "Do you not love us?"

"N-No, I love you both very much. It is just that-"

"You loved Matthew even more..."

"No! I loved the three of you more than anything!"

"Then what is the problem?"

"I..." Ivan paused. "I-It is just that no one else loves me..."

"Big brother, you do not need anyone else. You know that me, big sister, and Matthew love you. Even if Matthew is no longer with us, he still loves you and always will." Natalia explained. "And I am sure that Matthew would be very upset with your choice of committing suicide."

Tears started to fill Ivan's eyes. "I-I am sorry..." Ivan wrapped his arms around his little sister and hugged her tightly.

"Never try this again." Natalia whispered.

"I would never." Ivan replied.

"Come on," Natalia pulled out of the hug. "Let us go see big sister. She is very worried about you."

Ivan smiled. "Okay."

Natalia smiled back and took her brothers hand.

. . .

"Little brother!" Katyusha smiled and hugged Ivan. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better." Ivan smiled.

Natalia watched her siblings with a smile on her face.m

_"Natalia..."_

Natalia heard her name being called in a soft and whispery voice. She turned her head to see the window was fogged up with a message written on it.

The words "Thank You" were written on the window.

It took her a few moments to realize it was a message from Matthew. _'You are very welcome.'_

. . .

Matthew's spirit watched as the small family of three had fun together. Matthew was always watching over Ivan, even when he was depressed.

_I know you can no longer see me even if you tried. _

_It is not your fault._

_But, I'm still here with you._

_No matter what, I'll always be with you to make sure you are happy._

_I'll always protect you and watch over you._

_Remember to smile and be happy for me._

_I love you..._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this extra chapter.**

**I'll see you guys in the next story!**


End file.
